TDITOP SECRET ARCHIVES02
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Otro GwenxDuncan, es el segundo capítulo de los archivos secretos GD XD


¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿No les parece maravilloso el mundo?… Nah, en realidad no, pero igual ando de muy buen humor últimamente jeje, así que ahora les traigo un nuevo fic de TDI; para todos aquellos que les gustó el primero que hice: ¡VENGA EL SEGUNDO ARCHIVO SECRETO DG! XD

Se aceptan comentarios y críticas… y a la persona que me mandó un mensaje anónimo hasta con palabras vulgares, no vuelvas a escribirme por favor. Perdonen por esa aclaración que tal vez sonó cortante y descortés, pero una cosa es dar una crítica constructiva a los autores, y otra muy distinta es que no les agrade el trabajo que leen y hasta ofendan al autor solo por eso, en verdad me molesta que lo hagan, sobre todo cuando esto son solo son fan-Works, su mismo nombre los define, "trabajos de fan", o sea, lo que a cada quien le gusta, y todos sabemos bien que a cada quien les gustan diferentes cosas, nadie tiene los mismos gustos ni piensa igual que los demás, somos diferentes, para eso existen la variedad y la libertad, tanto de expresión como de decisión. Gracias, solo quería aclarar ese punto, ya saben que siempre estoy en la mejor disposición, como autora, colega y amiga. Paz.

Nota: por falta de tiempo y trabajo he estado solo leyendo los comentarios sin responderlos, pero les juro que sí leo sus reviews, de hecho, en mi primer TDI, muchos que prefieren las parejas oficiales de la serie, les agradó mi pequeño cambio, y en verdad se los agradezco, y prometo que apenas tenga tiempo, responderé personalmente a cada comentario, aun a los más atrasados, y a la chica que me dejó su msn, gracias, apenas tenga tiempo de conectarme yo misma te contactaré, eso es un hecho.

Uh… creo que es la nota más larga que les he hecho XD, perdón. Como sea, ¡disfrútenlo chicos!

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: Isla del Drama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGillis.

**TDI: TOP SECRET ARCHIVES**

**[****ARCHIVO GD 0.1****]**

Hola a todos, y sean bienvenidos de nuevo a este su programa, soy Chris, su presentador, anunciando que he venido a traerles la segunda parte de nuestro episodio anterior, ¿recuerdan que les hablamos de los secretos más secretos de nuestros campistas? Pues bien, siéntense, coman palomitas, y disfruten de otro capítulo del archivo secreto GD aquí en: ¡ISLA-DEL-DRAMA!

-… detesto este programa…

-… vamos Gwen, al menos solo quedamos 4 en la isla.

-sí, ¡y entre los 4 esta Heather!

-tranquila nena, ve el lado positivo de estoy…

-¿es que acaso hay uno?

-(la toma por los hombros y se acerca a ella seductoramente) yo aun sigo aquí contigo…

-jmjmjm, bueno, eso tiene sentido…

-¡OIGAN PAR DE PERDEDORES, ENCONTRÉ UN REFUGIO QUE NOS PUEDE SERVIR!

-(suspira frustrada) quiero salir de aquí ahora, en verdad no la soporto…

-(la toma de la mano y se la lleva con él) ven conmigo, tengo una idea muñeca…

-espera, ah, ¿a dónde vamos Duncan?

-a un lugar privado, lejos de la reina-horrorosa mejor conocida como Heather…

-… d-de acuerdo… (se ruboriza y le sonríe)

_Ya en un lugar un poco más lejano, dentro de la selva espesa de la isla desierta, Duncan está recargado contra un árbol, mientras abraza a Gwen de forma protectora, ella lo abraza de la cintura y recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico rudo:_

-mmm… podría quedarme así por siempre…

-jnjn, eso se puede arreglar ¿sabes?

-… pero… ¿qué haremos con Courtney y Trent?, ellos dos no…

_Las palabras de Gwen fueron cortadas repentinamente por los labios de Duncan quien sin pedir permiso, la tomó del mentón y la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… tras unos cuantos minutos, ambos se separaron un poco por la falta de aire:_

-wow… eso fue…

-se les llama "besos prohibidos" nena…

-de acuerdo, eso me lo aclara todo…

-jeh, sabía que sería así (se vuelve a recargar en el árbol y Gwen regresa a su posición original, él la vuelve a abrazar, hasta que ambos notan la hora)

-llevamos ya mucho tiempo aquí, creo que debemos regresar a buscar a Owen…

-¿y qué hay con la dramática? (arquea una ceja)

-… ah, déjala que se las arregle como pueda, de todas formas ella no quiere nuestra ayuda, ¿recuerdas?

-jajaja, adoro cuando eres así de perversa nena (la atrae de la cintura)

-jmjmjm, bueno, alguien me ha estado dando muchas ideas (lo abraza del cuello, acortan la distancia entre ellos, y se vuelven a besar)

Y el resto de ese episodio ustedes ya lo conocen, así que no hace falta repetirlo.

Como podrán ver, lo que hay entre estos dos campistas es más que notorio, y ¡WOOHAA! Esperen a ver nuestra segunda temporada: Total Drama Action, eso se pone mejor jejeje.

Como sea, esto es un secreto, de nuevo, no queremos más demandas de la señorita _"guía de campamento"_, es decir, de Courtney, en fin, sintonícennos la próxima semana para otro emocionante episodio de los archivos secretos GD aquí en ¡ISLA DEL DRAMA! Derechos reservados a los productores y directivos de nuestro canal. ¡BAM!

**Fin**


End file.
